


【彬锐】Shape of You

by LilyLi1999



Category: Mr.Bio, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Celebrities, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Realistic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLi1999/pseuds/LilyLi1999
Summary: 郑锐彬 & 周锐现实向，有少量星锐、辰仁





	1. （一）清水版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章正文无差清水。教学向【锐彬】车版，见（二）。后文会有【彬锐】车
> 
> 推荐 BGM：Shape Of You - Jason Chen/Marié Digby

公演后，大家基本解散，都回到了平时的小团体，就《小半》组三个孩子都缠着周锐请客。他也比在镜头前痛快，真没带钱，还就找工作人员借到了二百。

“我今天不出去了，你们仨随便买吧。”能出去的那点时间，并不够让周锐吃喝到尽兴。

郑锐彬想起了钱正昊的“VIP”，摸摸他的头，又一手揽住周锐。“那谁要去全时！”灵超和钱正昊两个人举起手，才发现被郑锐彬摆了一道。不过也好，“那我们随便买咯！”郑锐彬看眼周锐，也笑得一脸宠溺，又自己添上五十。见俩小学鸡妆也不卸就要去，抢了周锐的台词：“你俩把外套拉好。”

 

“你干嘛不去？看你瘦的...”周锐用棉棒卸着眼影，其实只能看见自己。“他俩买了又不会吃独食。”郑锐彬已经两手打圈在卸粉底。他最近皮肤不好，听了周锐的话，能不带妆就不带。“你就没啥想吃的？”周锐卸完一只眼睛，只剩半面妆，却也看呆了确认完三角区没有粉底残留的郑锐彬。“你。”郑锐彬打开温水，埋下脸去。

之后一分钟，静谧得理所应当。直到周锐回了句“我瘦了十四斤，看你什么时候吃完”然后也开始洗脸。

“我想吃剩下的。”郑锐彬无法容忍周锐继续装傻。边用毛巾擦着脸，边看着周锐的洗脸水在池子里冒泡。“他们疯，你也跟着疯？”周锐拆开一包新的化妆棉。郑锐彬两臂由肩交叉在周锐胸前，闭上深情的眼，又抬起一只手，摸摸周锐瓷滑的脸。“你真疯了。”周锐在镜子里看着洗手间入口的方向，挣开了郑锐彬。“我抱你这么多次，应该早就疯了。”郑锐彬红着眼，语气平静却带了哭腔。

然后，他终于看到周锐脸上有了表情，那种成年人也掩饰不住的表情。

然后，他看着周锐用了六张化妆棉。

“再擦，脸要干透了。”

“嗯，也是。抱就抱了。”周锐又恢复了云淡风轻。

郑锐彬看着他完美的笑，很想给自己一拳。确实，和他抱的人多了，不缺他一个。

“走吧。”周锐取下卡子，收好东西，离开了洗手间。

 

回到更衣室，又是两人独处。

周锐检查着戒指，郑锐彬替他解下了项坠。那是朱星杰的东西。然后，郑锐彬转过身开始解衬衣扣，却听见背后的人拎包要走。他追过去，正迎上周锐一句“不想看看《Shape Of You》吗？”*郑锐彬笑了，小声重复一遍“shape of you”，像是疑问，也像陈述。

周锐被壁咚了。来不及反应的冷漠表情，像是傲娇。郑锐彬低下头，双唇一张一合擦着周锐的耳廓：“You know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. 那么多人抱你，你也抱那么多人，我不信你感觉不到，我对你、你对我和他们都不同。”说完，他用闲着的手，一把把周锐摁到了怀里。

-Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don't mind me.

-Say, boy, let's not talk too much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me.

*《Shape Of You》组演出时，[《小半》已经在候场](http://www.iqiyi.com/v_19rrbt6vp0.html)。

 

“真的，可以吗？”在热吻的喘息空档，郑锐彬鬼使神差说出了这句话。周锐不像是听到了，却撩起了郑锐彬的衬衣。之前就解开了两颗扣子，一蹲一抬手，很顺利脱掉，又往沙发上一扔。

他的目光，从没离开过周锐。

“别这样盯着我。”

“你好看啊。”

“是造型好看。”

“就是你好看。”

郑锐彬解着周锐的衣扣，感觉到周锐的手往下伸，怕拉链会卡，说句“我来”抢了先，周锐却直接摸了上去。

“我以前...就...觉得你好看。”

不知是他太着迷，还是周锐太老练，只是这样，他已经有些控制不住自己。

周锐点点头便是“已阅”，一下扒掉了郑锐彬的演出服和内裤。

【锐彬车见[（二）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325890/chapters/48039925)，此处略】

郑锐彬也不知道，周锐怎么就蜷到了他怀里。

应该是真的累了吧。

毕竟，他们被关在这都两三个月了。也不排除周锐在此之前就寂寞已久。

他想，他应该不愁床伴，更觉得自己是幸运儿。

“你说话呀。”周锐戳了戳他的胸肌，很痒。

“我教你说过粤语，你教我一句湖南话吧。”

周锐点点头，中长发蹭着他，千丝万缕的发尾，像是触手，一下下挠在心上。

“‘喜欢你’，可以吗？”他搂紧了周锐，很怕他拒绝。

“干嘛玩这种花样。”周锐仰头看了一眼，让郑锐彬从他眼中读出了心疼。

“我不喜欢你，你还能和我做？”

郑锐彬嘴角无法抑制地上扬到了最高点，他不敢让周锐看到，便也不敢去看周锐的表情。但怀里这个人，很暖很软。他为舞台瘦了很多，也为郑锐彬保留了他最偏爱的肉感。

“那我想你更喜欢我一点呢？”

“看你下次表现。”

“那我想你像我喜欢你一样喜欢我呢？”他亲亲周锐头顶的丸子，闻到了不同于洗发水的香。

周锐像是为了不让这个味道散去沉默了很久。

“我现在没法喜欢别人。”他直接走下了沙发。

“谁？”

在他们欢好后的这几分钟里，哪怕周锐把“别人”换成“你“，郑锐彬都不会这么难过。

“一个在音乐上能和我融为一体的人。”

显然，《小半》的合作都远远不够。

“但我现在喜欢你，也是真的。下次的事，你考虑一下。”

周锐穿好训练服，拎起包就开了门，甚至没有把郑锐彬的包扔过去的意思。

“还有，下次别再扯上小孩子。我是说，昊昊。”

I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body.


	2. （一）锐彬教学车版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为教学向【锐彬】车，非无差党慎入。无差清水向前后文见（一） 
> 
> 推荐 BGM：Shape Of You - Jason Chen/Marié Digby

公演后，大家基本解散，都回到了平时的小团体，就《小半》组三个孩子都缠着周锐请客。他也比在镜头前痛快，真没带钱，还就找工作人员借到了二百。

“我今天不出去了，你们仨随便买吧。”能出去的那点时间，并不够让周锐吃喝到尽兴。

郑锐彬摸摸钱正昊的头，又一手揽住周锐。“那谁要去全时！”灵超和钱正昊两个人举起手，才发现被郑锐彬摆了一道。不过也好，“那我们随便买咯！”郑锐彬看眼周锐，也笑得一脸宠溺，又自己添上五十。见俩小学鸡妆也不卸就要去，抢了周锐的台词：“你俩把外套拉好。”

 

“你干嘛不去？看你瘦的......”周锐用棉棒卸着眼影，其实只能看见自己。“他俩买了又不会吃独食。”郑锐彬已经两手打圈在卸粉底。他最近皮肤不好，听了周锐的话，能不带妆就不带。“你就没啥想吃的？”周锐卸完一只眼睛，只剩半面妆，却也看呆了确认完三角区没有粉底残留的郑锐彬。“你。”郑锐彬打开温水，埋下脸去。

之后一分钟，静谧得理所应当。直到周锐回了句“我瘦了十四斤，看你什么时候吃完”然后也开始洗脸。

“我想吃剩下的。”郑锐彬无法容忍周锐继续装傻。边用毛巾擦着脸，边看着周锐的洗脸水在池子里冒泡。“他们疯，你也跟着疯？”周锐拆开一包新的化妆棉。郑锐彬两臂由肩交叉在周锐胸前，闭上深情的眼，又抬起一只手，摸摸周锐瓷滑的脸。“你真疯了。”周锐在镜子里看着洗手间入口的方向，挣开了郑锐彬。“我抱你这么多次，应该早就疯了。”郑锐彬红着眼，语气平静却带了哭腔。

然后，他终于看到周锐脸上有了表情，那种成年人也掩饰不住的表情。

然后，他看着周锐用了六张化妆棉。

“再擦，脸要干透了。”

“嗯，也是。抱就抱了。”周锐又恢复了云淡风轻。

郑锐彬看着他完美的笑，很想给自己一拳。确实，和他抱的人多了，不缺他一个。

“走吧。”周锐取下卡子，收好东西，离开了洗手间。

 

回到更衣室，又是两人独处。

周锐检查着戒指，郑锐彬替他解下了项坠。那是朱星杰的东西。然后，郑锐彬转过身开始解衬衣扣，却听见背后的人拎包要走。他追过去，正迎上周锐一句“不想看看《Shape Of You》吗？”*郑锐彬笑了，小声重复一遍“shape of you”，像是疑问，也像陈述。

周锐被壁咚了。来不及反应的冷漠表情，像是傲娇。郑锐彬低下头，双唇一张一合擦着周锐的耳廓：“You know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. 那么多人抱你，你也抱那么多人，我不信你感觉不到，我对你、你对我和他们都不同。”说完，他用闲着的手，一把把周锐摁到了怀里。

-Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don't mind me.

-Say, boy, let's not talk too much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me.

*《Shape Of You》组演出时，《小半》已经在候场。

 

“真的，可以吗？”在热吻的喘息空档，郑锐彬鬼使神差说出了这句话。周锐不像是听到了，却撩起了郑锐彬的衬衣。之前就解开了两颗扣子，一蹲一抬手，很顺利脱掉，又往沙发上一扔。

他的目光，从没离开过周锐。

“别这样盯着我。”

“你好看啊。”

“是造型好看。”

“就是你好看。”

郑锐彬解着周锐的衣扣，感觉到周锐的手往下伸，怕拉链会卡，说句“我来”抢了先，周锐却直接摸了上去。

“我以前......就觉得你好看。”

不知是他太着迷，还是周锐太老练，只是这样，他已经有些控制不住自己。

周锐点点头便是“已阅”，一下扒掉了郑锐彬的演出服和内裤。

 

“你在干嘛呢？”

“我本来有性致的。”

“都要叫你磨没了。”

周锐放开郑锐彬，又握住：“还是你觉得我用手就好？”

“用、用手就很好。”郑锐彬小声得只有自己能听清，又反应过来，大声加上“不不不，我还是想......”

周锐做了个“闭嘴”的嘴型，牵过郑锐彬的手让他自己继续。拉下裤链又拉回去：“你不会是第一次吧？包括和女人。”

郑锐彬崩溃地点了点头，准备迎接周锐无情的嘲笑。

“中戏那么多......”

“我没遇见喜欢的。”

他看见，周锐的脸扭曲了一下，是尽力管理还是失败了的表情。

“你不会喜欢上我了吧？”

郑锐彬又点点头，周锐肉眼可见地抖了一下。

“冷吗？”他抱住了周锐，却发现他身上也很暖。

“你这样不行啊......”这样的话，用再语温柔的语气说出来，也于事无补。“今天算了吧。”郑锐彬来不及两眼一黑，又开始懵：“我总不能在这儿现找个女人......要不，你教我......”他抱紧周锐，性器顶上了演出服又觉得不对，赶紧松开些。

周锐这时倒笑了：“我教你，就成我上你了。”“那也可以的。”郑锐彬低下了头，看见自己，脸“唰”地一红，只好看周锐。“这样不行啊......”周锐说是这么说，却没把他推开。大概，只是需要决心。“和你，怎样都可以。”周锐这时又推开了他：“你还真喜欢上我了？我不喜欢你呢？”郑锐彬感受着周锐不居高也能临下的眼光，又抬起了头：“我会努力让你喜欢我。”“嗯，那你好好学吧。”周锐自己脱下了裤子：“这个，你总会吧。”

Come on now, follow my lead

Come, come on now, follow my lead

 

郑锐彬只服务过自己，便连用手也显得很不熟练，只好将动作一再放轻。其实这样还好，周锐很享受，也不至于过度亢奋。周锐则吻技手技都绝对可以用高超来形容。又一次被他吻到窒息，郑锐彬推开了他，吸了几大口气，忍不住问：“你不是第一次吧？”

“你猜。”周锐一笑，郑锐彬就被推倒在了沙发上。他看着周锐终于性奋起来的脸，不知周锐又做了什么，就射在了他手里。周锐半趴到他身边，亲了下他的额头，把手塞到他身下摸了摸尾骨。应该是察觉到了他的紧张，又亲亲他的耳朵：“我会温柔的。”郑锐彬在他眼中，似乎看到了另一个人。

“你用手指先扩张一下？”他被周锐放开，又圈住周锐：“你去哪？”“拿套和润滑。”周锐又笑了，还拉起了郑锐彬。他是不是，一直在笑？“你竟然有套......”郑锐彬的心情复杂了起来。  
周锐笑出声，一定是故意的。“你没有吗？”他看见周锐翻出他的钱包扬了扬，竟然觉得，自己很享受被他玩弄于鼓掌之间。“不过你这个我也用不了。”周锐一转身，不知从哪变出了两个套，还有一瓶......

郑锐彬接过一个套，并不敢磨蹭，却还是在拆开的同时，趁机读到了包装上的“防艾滋”。周锐则把婴儿油挤在手掌上，打匀几下，就摸到了郑锐彬后面。郑锐彬抖了一下，险些弄掉手里的套。那个东  
西有点凉，周锐的手又摸在那里......稍微适应了一点，郑锐彬继续给周锐戴套。随着他的动作，周锐的反应也越来越强烈。

“我们就在这里做了。”

“不然，你想在哪？”

“想带你去落地窗海景房。”

“在这你好像也不怕被发现？”周锐的手指进入了他。没有想象中疼，异物感却让他有点恶心。

“你也不怕。”

“我又不是中戏状元、三好学生。”

“那我也喜欢你。”郑锐彬不知该说什么时，这句堪称万用。

“其实节目组最怕。”周锐仰头，吻了一下郑锐彬有些干裂的嘴唇。“怎么这么干？”他舔了几下才又继续。“嗯......”郑锐彬忽然心情生理都放松不少。周锐的分身也在他手里勃起到了最大。郑锐彬想和自己对比，一低头，又迎上了周锐的吻。

周锐抽出了手指，加上一根又插入。更强烈的异物感，让郑锐彬觉得自己满腹都在翻江倒海，若没有周锐的吻，随时可能上涌。这个吻很温柔，甚至逐渐变成了郑锐彬在主导。他享受着与周锐唇齿相交，让他时而也因窒息而想逃离，然后只给一口气的空档，便又含住。

当周锐又抽出时，他才发觉自己已经适应了周锐的手指。第三根加入得很顺利，还没全部进入，郑锐彬已经有了快感，不由加快了手上的动作。两个人的喘息越来越粗重，直到无法接吻。周锐扶住郑锐彬的双肩想让他转身，让他想起了过年那天他在镜头前的肆无忌惮。他张开腿躺了下去，趁机打量了两个人的尺寸：“我想看着你。”周锐又一次表情管理失败，却因为满面潮红，担心、不解都娇俏起来。

他没有说话，趴下去，把郑锐彬的两只手固定在头顶，开始用自己进入了郑锐彬。这时，郑锐彬才第一次觉得疼。“忍一下。”郑锐彬看到他额头上的汗，发现原来他也在忍，便闭上了眼，更投入地去接纳。

快感逐渐取代了疼痛，郑锐彬睁开眼，正撞到周锐咬唇。他看彩排录像时，便因这个动作心动不已，此时生理的快感让他挣开头顶的束缚，扶住周锐的大腿，一把把他拉了过来。周锐比他先叫出了声。纵使身经百战、郑锐彬的嫩穴又紧致而光滑，这样突然而强烈的刺激也并不常有，需要对方牺牲自己来成全。郑锐彬被撕裂、入侵的痛苦，也因为周锐充满欢愉的声音得到了缓和。

“你疯了。”这句满是心疼的谴责，带来了一个吻的奖励。郑锐彬一直觉得接吻时闭眼很浪漫，却一秒也舍不得不看周锐享受的神情。不需要他提醒，周锐在他开始索求进一步快感时，不再顾忌，开始了抽插。

他尽可能地抱紧了第一次爱的人。

 

“你......想上来......吗？”周锐发声、咬字都已经很艰难。这时无论他说什么，郑锐彬都会去做，却没想到是商量这种事。“听你的就好。”郑锐彬也不知道，自己怎么还能说出完整的语句。他忽然觉得自己亵渎了周锐，但周锐显然无暇顾及这种细节。“你学得够快啊，我腰都要断了。”郑锐彬跟着周锐坐起来，揉了揉他的腰，忽然反应过来：“锐哥体力真好。”

“那你，有机会也别让我失望。”

郑锐彬很想说，今天就有机会。但他也不确定，周锐还能坚持多久。

他其实很喜欢两个人这样紧贴着坐着，但周锐说腰酸想必是真受不了，那这个姿势，也只能等到下次。

周锐躺下，脸又圆了一圈，却更接近郑锐彬刚喜欢上他时的样子。那时泯然众人的他，似乎比现在的仙女更遥不可及。郑锐彬很高兴，自己不择手段抓住了每一次肢体接触的机会，探明亦或是挑起了周锐的兴趣。他闭上眼，回想起了他尚存理智允许他回想起的所有曾经。即便现在已经负距离，在周锐 D 晋 B 时拍他背那一下，都还是能让他得到更强的快感。而这一快感，在他回忆起周锐加盟《小半》组时的单膝跪地时攀上了顶峰。那一刻，他看着周锐一步步靠近，鬼使神差就屏蔽了身边所有人，幻想着他选择的不是那首歌而是他。  
他们曾错过了《can’t stop》 的约定，但这一次，周锐心有灵犀来到了他身边。

周锐扶在他腰上的手掐了一下，只是皮，却很真实。周锐也闭上了眼，享受着极致的淫乐。

他故意在坐到底时夹紧了一下，就像他曾经幻想未来喜欢的女孩夹紧他一样。周锐很快射在了他身体里。他愿意相信，这也是心有灵犀。

郑锐彬也不知道，周锐怎么就蜷到了他怀里。

应该是真的累了吧。

毕竟，他们被关在这都两三个月了。也不排除周锐在此之前就寂寞已久。

他想，他应该不愁床伴，更觉得自己是幸运儿。

“你说话呀。”周锐戳了戳他的胸肌，很痒。

“我教你说过粤语，你教我一句湖南话吧。”

周锐点点头，中长发蹭着他，千丝万缕的发尾，像是触手，一下下挠在心上。

“‘喜欢你’，可以吗？”他搂紧了周锐，很怕他拒绝。

“干嘛玩这种花样。”周锐仰头看了一眼，让郑锐彬从他眼中读出了心疼。

“我不喜欢你，你还能和我做？”

郑锐彬嘴角无法抑制地上扬到了最高点，他不敢让周锐看到，便也不敢去看周锐的表情。但怀里这个人，很暖很软。他为舞台瘦了很多，也为郑锐彬保留了他最偏爱的肉感。

“那我想你更喜欢我一点呢？”

“看你下次表现。”

“那我想你像我喜欢你一样喜欢我呢？”他亲亲周锐头顶的丸子，闻到了不同于洗发水的香。

周锐像是为了不让这个味道散去沉默了很久。

“我现在没法喜欢别人。”他直接走下了沙发。

“谁？”

在他们欢好后的这几分钟里，哪怕周锐把“别人”换成“你“，郑锐彬都不会这么难过。

“一个在音乐上能和我融为一体的人。”

显然，《小半》的合作都远远不够。

“但我现在喜欢你，也是真的。下次的事，你考虑一下。”

周锐穿好训练服，拎起包就开了门，甚至没有把郑锐彬的包扔过去的意思。

“还有，下次别再扯上小孩子。我是说，昊昊。”

I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body.


	3. （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有清水星锐以及兄弟向双周。是的，没有彬彬。
> 
> 推荐 BGM：Gefühle - Yvonne Catterfeld

“锐哥——”周锐听出是周彦辰，转身接收了一个熊抱。

“干嘛去了？这么开心。” 他摸见小花手凉，握着搁进了他自己的兜里。

“我出去逛了逛，遇见泽仁哥就一起吃了饭。” 周锐装作没有想不起他是什么时候叫起了“泽仁哥”，也忽略了对“遇见”的怀疑，只看看背后：“他人呢？”

“嗯，我在长椅那遇见了大伯，他说你精神不太好，我就追上来了。”

周锐并不记得刚才见到了韩沐伯，何况，天都黑了......果然，韩沐伯是韩沐伯啊。好在，自己习惯性也不会对周彦辰掩饰太多。 “那你看呢？”

“你这一脸心事还用看？”周彦辰拎过了他手里的袋子。 “我哪有。”周锐把袋子抢了回来。 他仿佛还能闻见，混合着他们体味的淫靡。

“锐哥...” “真没事，我就是累了。”

“要不，你和杰哥...”

“不用，还不就是比赛的事。加五万票，该留不下还是留不下。”

这是实话，也是可以让朱星杰知道的话。 周彦辰拍拍周锐的背，揽住了他。

 

周锐想起，他告诉朱星杰他也通过了偶像练习生海选的时候，朱星杰也是这样拍拍他的背，揽住了他：“要是你没解约，咱们就能一起去了。”

“要是我没解约，公司也不会让我去。”

“你不去，我和彦辰怎么去？”

“那幸好我解约了，不然咱们仨一起被开。”

朱星杰做出了一个被呛到的表情。

“没事，你们的节目挺好。《有嘻哈》我就跟你说过，自信、放松一点，肯定没问题。”

“我们给你看，也不是就为了让你点评......” Mr. BIO 真的已经太久没有团活，哪怕就他们三个。

“不是有小鬼了吗？”

“小鬼替得了你吗？”

“不用替，他就挺好。”

“唉...” 一个歌词、rap 都写得那么好的人，这种时候又往往词穷。 周锐解约的想法，就是他第一个知道。 然后，周锐解约的决定，也是他第一个知道。 最后，周锐解约的消息，还是他第一个知道。

“叹什么气，不还是兄弟，照样一起写歌。” 团反正早八百年就糊了。

“嗯，一起写歌。”

“你知道你是坐末班车来的吗？”

“还说一起吃饭呢。今天是真有事...”

“我是说，没想到你这么晚还来，其实电话里说也一样。” 说着，周锐重新挽了头发戴上帽子，掏出了钱包：“我叫你过来的，我买。”

“不用，这有几个钱啊。”

“你打车回去不花钱吗？还是，打算在我这留一宿？”

“那你买吧。我打车去了。” 看到朱星杰走出去，周锐拿起了瓶里没喝完的酒，一饮而尽。

 

“锐哥——”一个活泼的声音将周锐的思绪拉回这个路灯幽暗两侧窗户却灯火通明的夜晚。他一巴掌拍在了周锐背上，说不上重，却是很严肃认真的一巴掌。

“锐哥，咱俩都拿了五万票，刚该叫上你一起的！”

周锐看眼周彦辰。他看着丁泽仁，开心得仿佛自己拿了五万票。 明明，他晕倒在了台上也还是没有啊。

在丁泽仁被乐华队友捡走、与他们告别之后，周锐告诉周彦辰，五万票也影响不了丁泽仁的排名。 周彦辰说，他自己知道，可是日子已经很苦，而拿了五万票总是好事。

周锐叹了口气，为丁泽仁，也为自己——被人喜欢，也该是好事才对。


	4. （三）大床房前奏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有微量星锐

郑锐彬看到朱星杰，还以为走错了门。周锐回到宿舍，最多也就十五分钟以前的事情。无论朱星杰早等在这里，还是与他在路上巧遇，都让郑锐彬嫉妒不已。虽然对于他们兄弟来说，再理所应当不过。

“进来啊，没事。”蔡徐坤摘下耳机，也招呼一句。

“我和锐哥，就说两句话。”郑锐彬看向朱星杰的瞬间，朱星杰转过了身，接过周锐手里的纸和笔，坐到了床上。

“怎么了？”周锐拉着郑锐彬出来，带上了门。走廊里也有人，却各有各的忙碌。他若无其事的语气并无必要，才最真实。

“我后天回家。”

“我知道，一路平安。”

“我订了机场附近的酒店，明晚就过去。”

“嗯，好好休息，精精神神回家。”

“那你肯不肯......”郑锐彬蹭到了周锐耳边。他偏想看他听不懂粤语却能明白他的意思而无措的样子。

周锐真的愣了一下。

“你要是想去，明天什么时候告诉我都可以。我提前去收拾一下，这样咱俩正好错开。要不，先在这边吃个饭？”

“不到半个小时，你考虑了这么多？”周锐倚在了墙上。

“我订房的时候就想好了。”

周锐想了想放假通知下来的日期，揉了揉脑门。

“我本来都有安排了。明天告诉你。”

“嗯，锐哥你早点睡。”

“你管好自己吧。多擦点唇膏。”

周锐开门关门的间隙，郑锐彬看见，朱星杰还坐在原来的位置。

 

2018 年 2 月 18 日这天，郑锐彬第三次见到周锐才和他说了第一句话。

“啊，锐哥。”他们都已经拿回了通讯设备，没想到周锐会突然来他房间。

“这是上回我拿错了你的衣服。已经洗好了。”他没有要进门的意思。

郑锐彬并不记得有这么回事，但只来得及说句“谢谢”，就被周锐用一句“嗯，别收漏了东西”噎住了所有下文。

他很想告诉周锐，他们已经十六个小时没说话，因为他生怕自己一开口，就会变成“你来吗”。

但那都不重要了。字条上写着“别等我”，袋子里，是周锐自己的衣服。


	5. （四）大床房

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章彬锐车，还算常规操作。
> 
> 推荐 BGM：Shape Of You - Jason Chen/Marié Digby

郑锐彬睁开眼，天已经黑了。先打开台灯，屏幕上的推送还是亮得晃眼。

2018-02-18 20:02:05 锐哥→郑锐彬：“在路上了”

2017-02-18 20:37:42 锐哥→郑锐彬：“我在大堂”

他瞬间每一个细胞都清醒了过来。右上角显示的时间，已经是 21:02。

2017-02-18 21:02:54 郑锐彬→周锐：“刚睡着了”

郑锐彬一口气灌下半瓶水，穿上 T 恤，又从冰箱里拿了两瓶。 他现在满脑子都是周锐，他们日常的回忆、那天他趴在他身上又躺在他身下呻吟喘息的样子，都让他浑身燥热，冰水都不管用。 听见敲门声，他反而冷静下来。终于又看到周锐的脸，更只觉得心安。

“有点小性感啊。” 周锐伸手摸摸他一头乱毛，踮脚亲到了他的下颌骨。他穿着黑色的卫衣，眉毛晕染开，淡吗？幽暗室光中却还是轮廓明显。脸比中午，好像又小了一圈。

郑锐彬抱住他，亲了亲他散发着新鲜洗发水味的头发：“你有房号，怎么不直接上来？”

“我知道你睡着。也不是没事可以做。”

“这半个小时，我可以不睡的。”

“还是要养好精神啊。”周锐的手伸进了他的 T 恤。

“不累吗？要不是想着你会来，我应该就一觉到天亮了。”郑锐彬抓住了周锐不安分的手。

“我累，就不睡了吗？”周锐收了手，边往里走，边从包里掏出两枚套和一个小瓶。 更准确地说，是一个小盒。

“我还有好多事想和你做。”

“比如？”周锐拿起了开过的一瓶水。

“想和你一起唱歌。就我们俩。”

“KTV？”

“怎么都行。”

“还有呢？” “有机会，来看我的演出。音乐剧。”

“你送票我就去。”

“我想和你一起出去吃饭......”

“今天本来约了朱星杰和周彦辰，没法推。为了你，临时把其他 BIO 队友也约上，才来了北京。他们现在还喝着呢，我借口回家看看才脱身，从那边过来又是好一会儿。”

周锐嗓子还有点哑。郑锐彬想给自己一耳光：“不是...”

“我知道。”

今晚是他们一起出去吃饭的最好机会，确实不需要他提醒周锐。

“你累，我就搂着你睡。”

“都让你搂着睡了，还不做，多浪费。我还特意准备了这些。”

“K-Y 人体润滑剂......”郑锐彬读了出来，还是有点不明所以：“这是基本款？”

“嗯。”周锐拿过来，拆开了包装。

“我很怕弄疼你。”

“润滑都是一样的。什么快感、情趣，都看人。”

“可我...”

“我那么耐心教你，你也自信点。”

“锐哥我喜欢你。”

周锐差点把水喷出来。 “干嘛忽然，咳咳，又说喜欢我？”

郑锐彬赶忙给他拍背。 “是真的。我想和你在一起。”

“你说一遍就够了。”

“我也想听你说喜欢我。”

“你不知道我喜欢你？还是你觉得我每说一次，会有什么不一样？”

周锐跨到郑锐彬腿上，舔了舔他的嘴唇。郑锐彬庆幸自己睡前涂了唇膏。

“郑锐彬，我喜欢你。” 周锐似乎有点迷茫。但无论他现在想着谁，郑锐彬在他眼中只看到自己。

“多喜欢？”他把脸埋进周锐的颈窝，抑制着用草莓标记他的冲动。

“我很少和谁睡第二次。”

“那你也不是因为这个喜欢我。”

“别逼我。”周锐像是在哀求。

“嗯，谁叫我偏喜欢你。”

“你声音很有磁性，唱歌很好听。”

“真的？你听过我唱歌？”

“这不废话，oh my baby oh my honey* 谁没听过。”

“噢。”

“那天，你跳舞、唱歌、rap 都来了一遍，很自信呐。”

“我想唱你写的歌。”

“算了吧，我都没看过音乐剧。不过这几天打算看看《春之觉醒》**。”

“那个啊......”郑锐彬埋在周锐颈窝里的脸微微发烫。

“你演这种东西的时候，竟然还是处男。”

“那我早点遇见你就好了。”

“早点，我忙着努力生活呢。”

“现在，又有什么不一样？” 郑锐彬又想给自己一耳光：“我只是想说，我就是喜欢你。”

“好——我也喜欢你。” *oh my baby oh my honey 出自彬彬第一次评级演出，完整版点这里

**《春之觉醒》...就是那什么觉醒。彬彬的版本点这里

 

“我把卫衣脱了吧。” 周锐脖子本来就不长，他还一边往他颈窝挤，一边扯他的领子。 果然，锁骨都蹭红了。 他亲了亲那里，揪住了周锐一边乳头。 “不卸妆吗？”

“你以为我是化给那帮糙老爷们看的？”

“那我不是糙老爷们吗？”

“你这么帅这么纯，是万里挑一的美少年。”周锐顺势亲了亲他的额头。

“帅吗？”

“我连这点审美都没有，你真白喜欢我了。”

郑锐彬把周锐抱起来，走到了镜子前面，转过身让他照。 “你也，特别好看。”

周锐推开一点距离，挑起了郑锐彬的下巴：“那你多看看，中戏都稀缺的美貌。”然后从郑锐彬身上下来，扒光了他。

郑锐彬不知想起了哪看的黄色废料，让周锐面对镜子看他自己的表情，自然遭到了周锐的无情拒绝：“我又不是没看过。再胡闹，我趴床上去还省力。”

郑锐彬只好乖乖易位，却还是不甘心：“你怎么知道，这次还是一样。”

“跟谁学的骚话，来欺负我。”周锐或是为了缓解异物感引起的不适，捶了捶他的胸口。

郑锐彬亲亲他的眼睛：“你这个样子，我不跟谁学都满脑子骚话。”

“那你多说几句，我还挺爱听。”周锐摆弄着郑锐彬的阳物，十指并用，似乎很惬意。

“我想和你，把所有体位都试一遍。”

“这个不算。”周锐扭了扭腰。

“我想把你填满，听你说‘老公不要’。”

周锐又捶他一下。

“我想在扯到你头发的时候被你打耳光。”

周锐笑出了声。

“我想听你说，我比你其他男人都厉害。”

“你尺寸就挺好。”周锐说着掐了一下。

“那我想我们做过以后，你觉得我比他们都厉害。”

“这有什么好比的。”

“我希望至少在床上你最喜欢我。”

“我现在，就是最喜欢你啊。”周锐哭笑不得。

 

周锐手上认真了起来，郑锐彬也已经插入了三指。

“还有吗？”

“我想操哭你。”

“那你有种现在别哭。”周锐把郑锐彬推倒到了床上，跪到他两腿间，含住了蘑菇头。“呵...”郑锐彬觉得自己血液都在倒流。隔着套，他依然能感觉到周锐口腔里的湿，甚至他双唇的润。更不用说他舌头的灵活。还有，他兔牙撩人的温柔。 然后，周锐放开手，吞入了全根。 郑锐彬理智没有完全丧失，但已经错了位，大脑一片空白。

周锐带他上了天堂。 他愿意，为周锐下地狱。

“你想过给我深喉吗？”

周锐是不是只问“想不想”，而不问“肯不肯”？

“想。”郑锐彬一厢情愿决定了，刚刚想到，也算想“过”。

“那我教你。”周锐故意撩了一下头发。

“不用了......”他想推开周锐，却被咬住了要害。周锐确确实实用牙咬了他一下。他却没叫出来，而是失了声。看着周锐一寸寸接纳他，他幻想着自己这么做周锐会是什么反应，还没真正深喉，他就差点爆发。周锐退出来，用手套弄几下，又撩撩头发，一手按住了他的腹肌：“我可还没哭。”这一次，周锐一下全根吞入。郑锐彬一瞬间全线崩溃，又马上昂扬起了前所未有的斗志。 他无法形容他抵入周锐咽喉时的感觉，只是想起曾听人说，配合的一方并不好受。而且，周锐还自称“小细嗓”。看着周锐确实皱起了眉头，他很想退出，却还是臣服于快感，放任了下半身去享受对方的牺牲。 或许，这才是他极乐的源泉。 甚至，在高潮将至时，正因为周锐没有退缩的意思，他才学着黄色废料里那样，按住了他的头。

他射在了周锐的嘴里。隔着套，还是感觉到了一瞬间的挣扎。周锐坐起身来咳个不停，不是被呛到，却是真的憋久了一下换不过气。郑锐彬把他拉到了怀里拍背顺气，还做了人工呼吸。看着他不知怎么就同样沾染了情欲的眼，想到了“我见犹怜”。“辛苦啦。”他让周锐挂在身上，摸着他的头。他真的好轻，而且好软。尤其，现在被他抵住的大腿。 周锐把下巴卡在他肩上，也不说话，就这么黏着。郑锐彬忍不住幻想，周锐是在纠结要不要和他表白。他捏一下周锐肚子上因为弓着身挤出的肉：“就这样抱着你，都好舒服。”

“嗯，是吗？”慵懒而娇嗔。 已经满足了的欲望，又抬了头，蹭着周锐的大腿根。“你真骚。这三个字都能被你说得这么骚。”郑锐彬故意边说边往他通红的耳朵里吹气，又搂紧他不让动。他不甘心，就这么又被撩到。“你在水里下了药吧......我这么累还有劲骚。”看着周锐迷离的双眼，郑锐彬都差了信了这句指控。可是，他发现，周锐也在用腿迎合。“那也只能让我来负责了。”他把周锐翻了个身架起，然后一下下蹭着他的股沟。想到那天扩张到了三指还是疼，他只能一忍再忍，直到周锐忍无可忍。“你真坏...一点都不像第一次。”“谁叫你天天明里暗里都在骚，又不给艹，我只好在梦里艹了你一万次。”“我就是怕你不敢艹才骚。你二十二了，女人男人都没碰过。”“那你要是早发情成这样，我还能放过你吗？”“算了吧，昨天还是我先给你开的苞。”“那你今天好好看看，处男怎么把你艹到哭不出来。”郑锐彬意乱情迷之下又给自己提高了难度。 他摸见周锐已经瘫软到不行，把他放倒躺下，就整根刺入了魂牵梦绕的蜜穴。竟然还是很紧。郑锐彬差点在第五秒就结束了自己的第一次。 “嗯......”周锐却咬唇试图压住嘤咛，还用这个动作进一步激发了郑锐彬的兽性。“叫啊，你平时嗓门那么大，现在哑了吗？”郑锐彬瞬间明白了周锐的兴趣，把他双腿拉开到最大，却放慢了抽插的速度。周锐直接咬牙选择了缄默，充血的脸却扭曲起来，暴露了他真正的感受。郑锐彬想停下，然后就像之前说的，抱他睡一个晚上，却只牵住了他想要伸去捂嘴的手，然后吻上了他快咬破的嘴唇。

终于，他进出都容易了一些。周锐却还是没有动静。 “这就爽到叫不出来了吗？就算不下药，你也骚断腿了吧。”“我明明是没有感觉......就算想安慰你这个处男，也假装不出来。”“是啊，你都松成这样了，只能假装高潮。”“男人自己小才最爱说人家松，也最容易让人答应深喉。” 郑锐彬这才发现，什么教学，都是陷阱！而周锐，是一个迷宫。

“真的是因为这个给我深喉的吗？”他故意说得委屈，却已经两个月都没笑得这么开心。“是啊。”周锐也跟着笑，眼睛眯成与卧蚕同宽。“你这么可爱，我都不忍心艹哭你了。”“那你降低标准，还是可以试试让我说‘老公不要’。”郑锐彬又一次气血上涌，他以为自己会直接死在周锐身上，却所有精力都集中到了他与周锐相联的那点。“啊......”周锐也察觉到了时机，不再压抑对他的奖励。郑锐彬完全不敢掉以轻心，伴着周锐越来越密集的呻吟喘息，动得越来越快，插得也越来越深。他在给周锐扩张时发现的敏感点，也扩散到了他能碰到的每一寸。

周锐又在忍了。 他应该是怕自己一不小心就叫出那句话吧。郑锐彬这么揣测着，含住了周锐的耳垂。“郑锐彬你混蛋！”这声怒吼，带走了周锐撑在下面的一口气。那张小嘴疯狂地咬紧，郑锐彬却可以做到无动于衷，保持了车速。“唔...”他还是让了步，故意喘得大声，让周锐也得意起来。“彬彬......”周锐叫了他的名字，已经有了降意。郑锐彬却忘不了他说“老公不要”的语调。 “彬彬......”周锐又叫了他的名字，穴內强烈的收缩也让郑锐彬意识到，这可能就是最后的机会。”“还叫我彬彬吗？”他满怀期待，轻轻咬了下周锐的下唇。”“嗯，老公......”郑锐彬及时扭过头，让这一声直接灌进了自己的耳朵，随即高潮，毫不顾忌地喊出了“我爱你”，然后瘫倒在了周锐身上。

在周锐的主动下，两个人又继续纠缠着，搂抱亲吻了一会儿，郑锐彬终于支持不住，从他身上下来。 “真是累坏了。”周锐精力依旧旺盛，语调不免得意，回应郑锐彬的索吻也很强势。 “我死在你身上也愿意。” 周锐揉着他汗湿的头发，叹了口气：“我还想多和睡你几次呢。” “我那么厉害吗？”郑锐彬觉得自己快睡着，使劲摇了摇头。 “我教的，能不厉害？”周锐伸手在郑锐彬嘴唇上点一下，枕到他胸前。 “我......是最厉害的吗？”他期待着一个不同于“这有什么好比”的答案。 “你不厉害，我都给你深喉了。” “我下次也给你深喉。”郑锐彬心满意足，耷拉了眼皮。


	6. （五）大床房后戏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章彬锐模型车甜饼。

周锐的手机偏偏这时要响。他似乎知道是谁，连滚带爬下了床去翻包。

“诶，彦辰...” “我这么大一个人，你们报什么警啊......我就在家，刚忙点事没看手机......嗯，我今晚在家睡，不回去了......你让朱星杰也早点睡，放假就别熬夜写歌了。”郑锐彬听见这个名字，瞬间清醒。要是他没让周锐来，朱星杰估计正坐他床上呢。什么东西“轰”的一下在他脑子里炸开了。

“你这是什么表情？生气了？”周锐爬回被子里，委屈得理直气壮。“嗯，你哄哄我呗。”郑锐彬看见，周彦辰这才挂断。“你啊......”周锐没有动作，只敷衍地叫一声“老公”，让郑锐彬都不知道怎么回应。“趁你还精神，赶紧起来洗。”周锐自己先坐起来，抓了郑锐彬的白 T 恤穿。并没有大到可以当裙子，他却还就要这样去浴室。

“那你再叫我一声。”郑锐彬还是累。 周锐叹口气，爬上床，费了全身的劲把人拽起来，又被他圈住。“你娇死了。”“别闹了，你在上面很累的，赶快洗洗睡，明天还要见粉丝。”郑锐彬在他大腿上掐一把，还用了点力：“我累，他们更心疼。” “那你可劲作吧。皮肤折腾成啥样了。”郑锐彬怕周锐真不耐烦了不理他，衣服也不穿，跟着下了床。

郑锐彬站在淋浴间，看着周锐折腾他那张中戏找不出的脸。 中长发扎成几个四仰八叉的揪，潮红未褪尽的皮肤在暖风和大灯刺激下更显得粉嫩，T 恤下的臀部和大腿肌肉紧致却呈现出丰满的线条。 这具身体不算优越，却每一寸都无时无刻在对他进行致命的勾引。即便精疲力尽，都会幻想就地把他抱到身上艹哭。

“想什么呢。” 周锐过来关上了水，他都没发现。“我的眼霜什么的，你都来一遍啊。要一直做美少年。”

郑锐彬用氤氲着水汽的双唇，亲上了他瓷滑的脸。26 岁的周锐，腰力是差了一点，但这个皮肤，真看着比岳岳小很多啊。而且，这个发型表情，真的好娇。

周锐在他脑子里又堆满黄色废料之前，脱下 T 恤，撂下一句“不许老看我”，把郑锐彬拽出来，自己钻进了淋浴间。郑锐彬看看周锐被水汽晕染得更柔美的背影，捡起了那件 T 恤。

 

周锐从浴室出来换了个味道。他竟然还用身体乳。郑锐彬已经累到淫欲缺缺，抱着怀里娇小、软绵又香甜的人，却还是不舍得睡去。这是他会用一生珍藏的一夜。如果，这是他们相拥而眠的唯一一夜。“我怎么这么喜欢你呢。”窗帘没有一丝缝隙，屏蔽了自然、人工的所有光亮。黑暗里，他还是摸上了周锐的鼻子，然后是嘴。

“我骚呗。”周锐在笑，不知是不是想起了那句“在梦里艹了你一万次”。

“你真娇得不行，让我不知道怎么办。”

“那你别喜欢。”

“我想好好疼你。”

“少来。”

“不是这个疼......” “我不用人疼，你管好自己。”

“你在北京住哪？”他用拇指贴上了周锐的下颌骨。

周锐点了点头：“对外经贸*。”

“对外经贸哪？” “就芍药居 A 出口*。”

“那咱俩隔得不远。”

“你该上学上学，该演出演出吧。”

“我也有生理需求。”

“你好好找个人不行吗？”

“我就找你。”

“你找了我，能牵手上街吗？”

“要是能了呢？其实，你还是有喜欢的人吧。”

周锐的脸在郑锐彬怀里蹭了蹭：“是有这个原因，但我也担心你...”

“他也不喜欢你吧。”

“什么叫也啊，不是一回事。”

“是朱星杰吧。”郑锐彬知道周锐要跑，提前收紧了怀抱。

“我们是兄弟。”

“周彦辰听到了我和你在一起。没关系吗？”

“只要你见了他们不尴尬。”周锐好像还挺高兴。

“我就是担心你。”

“他都知道，也接受。”

“反正，你都能喜欢不喜欢你的人......”

“我不喜欢他，就会喜欢你吗？”

“我就要喜欢你。”

“行行行，我也喜欢你。睡吧。”

*我编的

 

郑锐彬周锐一睁眼就盯住了自己，终于相信他真的觉得自己很帅。

“几点了？你竟然先醒了。”

“反正闹钟没响。我想多看看你。”然后稍微拉开一点距离：“你还说造型好看，素颜都这么美。我还翻了你微博......”

“还是年轻好，稍微保养就立竿见影。”这应该是周锐第一次摸他的脸。

“我就小你四岁。而且你那么娇，一点都不老。”郑锐彬忍不住打了个哈欠。

“你接着睡吧。”

“你呢？”周锐看着很精神。

“你要饿了，我买早饭去。你要不饿，就抱着我呗。”

“你醒了还陪我躺着，不无聊？”

“你睡颜很帅啊，这个视角我真挺心动。”周锐咬了咬唇，竟然很纯情。

“你知道你梦里叫我名字吗？”

周锐亲上了郑锐彬。郑锐彬还懵着，周锐主导的这个吻温柔而绵长。 “你这样的宝藏，能守身如玉这么多年，又被我碰到，叫叫你有什么奇怪。”

郑锐彬恍惚了一下：“你在和我表白？”

“怎么可能。睡吧。”周锐亲了亲他的眼睛。

 

郑锐彬又醒来，就看见周锐枕在他手臂上直勾勾盯着他，娇到让他忍不住躲开。

“姣精。”

这句，周锐听懂了。

“你个一身正气的三好学生，还不是在梦里说骚话还乱摸。”

周锐撅起了嘴，郑锐彬理所应当亲了上去。“我说什么了？”

“真恶心。”周锐翻身就要下床，又被捉住。

“还不是你教的。”

“行了行了，还没躺够？我饿了。”

“那我去买吃的。”

“算了吧，搞不好你粉丝已经在附近了。你好好收拾下，去机场亮相就行。”

郑锐彬却还不放手：“我要是不走了，你想不想在这陪我？”

周锐彻底放弃肢体上的挣扎：“我想你好好陪陪家人，好好休息好好吃饭。”

“这些以后也能做。”

“那你回来我不也还在大厂吗？”

“我回了家，会特别想你。”

“我又没不让你找我。”

“再说句喜欢我。” 周锐闭上眼捧住郑锐彬的脸吻他一下，发出“啵”的一声。

“郑锐彬，我喜欢你。”

 

郑锐彬洗漱完出来，周锐正好梳完头，面对着他整理挎包。他换了让郑锐彬带来的裤子，身上却还是郑锐彬的白 T。头发直了很多，梳成偏分，遮住右脸轮廓。才补过水的素颜，在清晨阳光照射下，阴阳脸都明暗各有风情。他的表情却呆着，眼神也很空。

郑锐彬绕到背后搂住他：“想什么呢？好看的人儿。”

“没什么，就比赛。”周锐像是睡美人，被他碰一下才醒。

“那我天天给你投票、刷直拍。”

“收你的东西吧。我出去了。”

郑锐彬扭头又亲亲他的脸：“好香。”

“你还不是一个味道。回家也别忘了保养。”周锐起来穿上了外套。

 

 

郑锐彬没想到周锐回来得这么快。 明明叫他自己先吃了再说。醒那么久，肯定饿坏了。虽然现在郑锐彬也恰好饿了，而且很想周锐。

周锐带回来的包子豆浆都热热的。捧了一路，他的手也热热的。

“这袋是肉包子，这两个是豆沙，这两个是三鲜的。”郑锐彬一下看不出区别，幸好有周锐的指示。

“这家豆浆不单放糖，我就加糖无糖都买了杯。”

“那你要哪杯？” “我先挑，干嘛还买不一样的。”

“那我要甜的吧。”

“嗯。”周锐插好吸管递给他。 郑锐彬接过来就用豆浆去蹭周锐的脸：“你擦那么多瓶瓶罐罐，都冻红了。”

“天干就得保湿啊。”周锐包着一嘴抬杠，萌翻了郑锐彬。

“我觉得你就是个梦。”

周锐似乎已经习惯郑锐彬花式高频表白，这回没呛着，还是白了他一眼：“我大学玩乐队的时候就想，我要不用读能源与动力，一辈子没女人都行。”

“我考上中戏、唱了音乐剧，追你怎么还是那么难呢。”

“追人呐，只有行不行，不分难不难。”

“那我都跟你上床了，肯定能追上。”

“我跟你上床还错了？你这孩子怎么不明白呢......”

“我明白的。” “那随你吧。”

周锐吃完两个包子，抽纸擦了嘴。 郑锐彬把剩下一个推给他，又被他推回来。 “你才吃了两个。”

“我得保持身材呐，今天回去还跑步呢。”

“那你买这么多。”

“你都瘦脱形了，我就要看着你吃。”

“那我吃就行了，你看我我害羞。”

“看我洗澡你倒不害羞。”周锐走到床头，说着就要掀被子。

“诶，干嘛啊！”郑锐彬几乎是吼了出来。 周锐回了头，一脸苍白。 郑锐彬哪舍得吓他，不过也幸好吓住了。

“我才整理的。”

“人家客房缺你动这一下子吗？”

“我东西都收好了。”

“我耳坠少了......”周锐还是掀开了被子。

“别动——”郑锐彬这才飞扑了过来。

“床、床单呢？”他不敢看周锐的表情。他结巴这一声，都够让他从九楼跳下去。

“你知道，还问我。”

“我不知道。”

“我收起来了。” “你收、收、收......这干嘛啊！”周锐往床上一坐，两手捂住了脸。

“我会赔的。”

“真恶心。”

周锐捶了一下床。 郑锐彬往前拱拱，在背后搂住了周锐的腰。”你耳坠，我在床和床头柜的缝里找着了。”

“那也不许带走床单！”

“那我不还你耳坠了。”

“我本来就没几副！” “

那我再给你买十副！”

“买什么买。我再也不理你了。”

“那我让昊昊拿给你。”

“你真不要脸！”

郑锐彬一翻身，把周锐扑倒，吻住了他。

“你再骂，我还有更不要脸的。”

“你误了航班，粉丝得活吃了我。”

“她们不会！”

“’那你五分钟之内结束。”周锐笑了。 郑锐彬也笑了。

My bed sheets smell like you.

 

郑锐彬看着周锐换了衣服，告诉他车还要等半个小时。

“东西都收好了？”

“不放心，你替我检查？”

“德性。”周锐目光扫过桌子梳妆台，没逃过郑锐彬的视线。

“那我们干点什么？”

“干......半个小时，也够了。”

“那是你。”

“那也不少了！”周锐又撅了嘴。郑锐彬忽然觉得，就算厂里狼都走光，他一个人回去路上也很危险。

“我们一起唱首歌吧。”

“嗯，好。”

郑锐彬用周锐的指纹解开锁屏，已经是唱吧的《can’t stop》。 “我一个人唱了我们俩约好的 can’t stop，你都不知道我多难过。

 

还有二十分钟。我们再唱首《小半》吧。”

“不是一起唱过？”

“我想唱一首就我们俩的。”

“不了吧。这歌，你不嫌丧吗？”

郑锐彬无言以对，又听见五百只鸭子齐声说“上他”。

“你不是不和我在一起吗？”他也说不清，这一笑模仿的是杨洋还是黄晓明。

“听你这意思，也不想和我在一起了？那唱就唱。”

“才不是！”糖味砒霜还是砒霜蜜糖，郑锐彬都不在意。

“不闹了，我给你涂点遮瑕。”

“你怎么会这么多？”郑锐彬觉得自己又多喜欢了周锐一点。

“我也就会打底和遮瑕。倒是周彦辰，你知道他会做发型吗？*”

*[小花生日](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av20758352)视频

 

“你这样盯着我，我真的会害羞。”哪怕，周锐都没与他对视。

“讨厌。”

“我真的好爱你。”他握住周锐的手，亲了一下。 “再胡闹，我给你涂张大花脸。”周锐却没有甩开。 “

你也会爱上我的。”郑锐彬不指望周锐会回应，放开了他。

“你真的很帅啊。”周锐的手像是忽然无处安放，摸了下郑锐彬的脸。 第二次。“睡个好觉，稍微保养，就帅得跟刚来的时候一样。痘痘再一遮，粉丝肯定要疯了。”

“那我们一起自拍一个？”

“你能有点偶像的自觉吗？”周锐盖上遮瑕，收回了包里。

“你要走了。”

“是啊，你也差不多了。两个箱子，还要赔人床单。”

郑锐彬怎么看，都觉得周锐红了脸。

“你还想干嘛，赶快吧。”周锐戴上帽子转过头来。其实帽子只是摆在他头上，还是倒着的。浅浅一笑，也好甜。

郑锐彬走过去，给他套上了羽绒服的帽子。 “你也要有美人的自觉啊，小宝贝。”

“什么小宝贝......”

郑锐彬又亲上了他。 周锐这次的回应，前所未有的热情。 

 

“我走啦。你也赶快吧。”

郑锐彬看着周锐带上门，任由他说了最后一句话。 last say 嘛。当然他说了算。


	7. （六）小别后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章彬锐清水。
> 
> 推荐 BGM：Tiamo - chaos gene（周锐）

2018-02-25 07:00:36 彬彬→周锐：我这就回去了

2018-02-25 07:00:45 彬彬→周锐：IMG_20180225_065823

2018-02-25 07:39:03 周锐→彬彬：噢，是今天

2018-02-25 07:39:29 周锐→彬彬：帅成这样，粉丝又要疯了

2018-02-25 07:40:35 彬彬→周锐：你呢

2018-02-25 07:40:37 周锐→彬彬：瓶瓶罐罐带好了吗

2018-02-25 07:40:52 周锐→彬彬：都说你帅了

2018-02-25 07:40:55 彬彬→周锐：我带了好多东西呢

2018-02-25 07:41:07 彬彬→周锐：我好喜欢你

 

“周锐你这嗓开的，我怎么听不见声？”

“你别是摔聋了。”周锐不知道周彦辰已经看了他多久，索性放弃装模作样。没有回头，没有转身，只是把手机揣了回去。廊坊的天，和帝都无异，可站在窗边，似乎至少能听得更清楚些。

“他这会儿还在广州撩粉呢。”

“谁？”

“那天，不是郑锐彬？”

“这一个星期，也没憋死你。”

周彦辰像是开玩笑说抱错了孩子结果检查出来是真的一样石化了一下。然后，他牵住了周锐，很用力。“你...balance 呢？”这句质问，却很小声。

“不用你教训我。”

“我今天才问，就是想先看看你已经陷了多深！”

“床伴而已。”周锐终于与他对视。

“要不要我学下那句‘生气了？’给你听？”

“那是我们才上过床！”

“你声也不练，跟这想他，是大清早又想跟他上床？！”

周锐不好肯定也不好否定，唯有沉默。

“节目还要录一个半月！”小花忽然暴躁，把周锐吓得盯了他得有半分钟才说话。

“你省省吧，我没一个半月了。”

“不管节目不节目了，锐哥你真的......”

“我是你哥，轮不到你教训！”周锐用尽力气，甩开了周彦辰。

“大清早还是凉，哥你也回去吧。” 周彦辰不知从哪变出一个纸飞机，吹一口气，扔了出去。

与此同时，天际传来了“嗡——”的声音。 周锐看着纸飞机飞出了很远。

 

2018-02-25 11:32:55 彬彬→周锐：来接我吗

2018-02-25 11:33:06 彬彬→周锐：等我回了大厂

2018-02-25 11:46:52 周锐→彬彬：几个箱子

2018-02-25 11:47:13 彬彬→周锐：我就想见你

2018-02-25 11:50:20 周锐→彬彬：嗯，我去全时

2018-02-25 11:51:33 彬彬→周锐：一份小可爱 外带 jpg

“周锐，还没好？”朱星杰起晚了，恰好错过早饭，势要成为午饭场第一人。

“来了，刚找耳环呢。”他并不会进来，周锐还是收敛了笑。

“去个食堂你讲究什么？”

“你给我买的，找不到你赔？”

周锐打开塑封小袋，忍不住吹一口气。床和床头柜之间的缝隙，还是挺脏的吧。

 

郑锐彬下了车，风很大，好在中戏羽绒服够暖。

2018-02-25 14:03:33 郑锐彬→锐：我回来了

周锐这几天一直在瘦，可当他掀开帘子走出全时，郑锐彬才发现，竟然已经这么瘦。他看着那个纤细的身影一步步过来，直到必须低头去看他的脸。然后揉了把尖起的下巴：“你让我多吃点，自己呢？”

“上镜终于不胖了。”

“那天你真的就已经很美了。”

“行了。”

“repo 都说你是仙女。”

“上镜还是不一样啊。”

“我妈也觉得好看。”

“你没病吧？郑锐彬。”

“她要看我朋友的。”

“你吓死我了。”

“顺便提前看看也挺好。”

“越说越过分了啊。”

周锐撇下郑锐彬就要走。自然被一步追上牢牢牵住。 不知是他手太软，还是真的没有抵抗，郑锐彬感觉不到任何挣扎。

“你怕她们没得拍是不是？” 倒是这幅口气让他想起了粗心做错题时老师的诘问。因为信任，所以痛心、无奈到生怕情绪爆发而不敢有丝毫表露。

“别说现在没人拍，你在录音棚牵卜凡怎么不怕？”郑锐彬压低了声音，依旧清晰的字句，他自己都觉得很性感。

“那能一样吗？”

“你说哪不一样。”

“放开。”

郑锐彬乖乖听了话，翻回身去拿箱子。趁背对周锐低头的几秒，他翻起提手，看着露出的贴纸，终于笑了出来。

“对你说 t-amo*。”

“你嘟囔什么？”

“你也不帮我拿箱子。”

“我又不是来接你的。”说着，他从兜里掏出一盒牛奶。

郑锐彬却看见，他又撅起了嘴。

*ti amo：意大利语“我爱你”。锐哥原创的 BGM 就是这个意思

 

郑锐彬上了楼就撞见周彦辰迎面过来。所幸，丁泽仁也在。俩人不知在打闹还是跳舞。专心彼此，旁若无人，看得郑锐彬很羡慕。 直到，周彦辰与他擦肩而过，他感觉像被狼舔了一下。他不受控制地看向了周锐，这个哪怕与周彦辰无关也是他现在唯一可以依赖的人。

“周彦辰。”

一瞬间，丁泽仁转过来的笑脸都僵持了。他们三个一起看了看周锐，又面面相觑。周锐却掏出了那盒牛奶。 “你天天忘在食堂，我就天天给你买。”

郑锐彬也不知道具体怎么回事，不过周彦辰闯了祸肯定没跑。可他还盯着郑锐彬。丁泽仁接过了牛奶塞给他。“彦辰哥，锐哥的话得听啊。你摸摸，还热着呢。”郑锐彬在周锐目光触及他们交叠在一起的手时，捕捉到了他一瞬间的笑。

“有泽仁你看着，我就不操心了啊。你俩跳去吧。”

丁泽仁答着“谢谢锐哥”，拍了拍郑锐彬。他这才发现，自己一句话没说，却浑身是汗。中戏校服，也太暖了吧。

 

“坐会儿再走？说不接我，还不是帮我拖了箱子。”

“不是你让我拖的？”

“我现在心疼了。”

“你当还在酒店呢。” 周锐的喇叭调到了最低档。

“那早知道我们再去趟酒店。”他还是拉了周锐坐下：“给你带了东西。”

“打包了早茶？”

郑锐彬开着箱子，感觉到了周锐的视线流连在他挺拔的背和蹲着也依旧修长的腿上。很痒。他故意忽然转身，与周锐四目相对。 “你脸红了。” 周锐没有如他所料躲闪开，反而弯腰凑近，笑得玩味起来：“我为什么要脸红？” 郑锐彬瞬间发了烧。 周锐趁机从他手里拿过小盒的时候，用指甲划了他的手心。这应该不是周锐的目的，他却想起了，周锐被进入时不自觉挠在他背上的一下下。

看着周锐打开盒子，他也坐回了床上，拿出一只，比到他耳垂，趁机低语：“好想囚禁你。”

周锐还握着盒子的手抖了一下：“这玩意不便宜吧。”郑锐彬也当自己没说过那句话：“买都买了。喜欢吗？”“嗯，还挺适合我。”“那你戴上看看，不行还有。”“什么叫‘还有’？”

郑锐彬又蹲回去，把几层衣服掀开，又露出几个小盒：“答应你的，十副。”

“我不要。” “那我让昊昊拿回去。”

“你再扯上昊昊，我跟你没完！”

“你就拿着吧。” “你哪来的钱？”

“压岁钱。”

“哪怕给你妈买点东西呢......”

“我妈不缺这些，就催我找女朋友。”

“那我还碍着你了。”

“你能这么管住我，男朋友，她也喜欢。”


	8. （七）第一次约会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彬锐擦枪不走火。微量辰仁，彬彬视角。
> 
> 推荐 BGM：TOKIO - クモ

“喂？”周锐没有不耐烦，却很冷淡，郑锐彬不免后悔打了这个电话。

“你是摁错了吗？”

“没......”他听见了朱星杰的声音。

“喂？”

“没事。你在干嘛？”

“看我侄女照片。”

“哦......“周锐回应得具体，坦荡而骄傲。郑锐彬更觉得打扰了。

“咋啦？”

“我想去全时......”

“下午怎么不去？”

“刚邦邦又买了关......”

“行吧。”

郑锐彬都不确定上一句他听见没。

“诶，我接你去！”

“嗯。”

 

几步路到了 VIP 宿舍，周锐正倚在门边看手机。郑锐彬悄悄牵他一下，探头进去跟朱星杰打招呼，他却坐在蔡徐坤床上。

“杰哥......坤坤......”

“放着假呢，还这么晚吃东西？”

“你先管好自己的胃吧。”

朱星杰的震惊脸太过戏剧，看来没少挨呛。蔡徐坤大笑起来，郑锐彬不得不跟着，也是这才发现他手里攥着纸笔。

那笔，还是朱星杰的。

 

“给你的耳坠，怎么没戴？”周锐耳垂上还是那天害他被发现拿走床单那只。

“这就要管我了？”

“肯定想看你戴啊。”

“我收了就会戴的。”

“杰哥和坤坤干嘛呢？”这个，总可以问吧？

“他俩能干嘛，还不是 rap。”

“也是。”

“不是我叫他来的。”

“我知道。”

“你现在知道了。”

郑锐彬哑口无言，看周锐都只敢悄悄瞄，他却在笑，惹得他也跟着笑。

“也是。”

“是什么？有什么好笑的？”明明，是他先笑的。

“你说什么就是什么。”

“那我说什么了？”

“要是你叫的杰哥，也不会陪我出来了。”

“不愧中戏状元。”

郑锐彬又不知如何反应。想牵他，还被他恰好揣进了兜里。

“不用那么在意他。”

还有好些人没回来，楼道里很安静。这句郑锐彬勉强听见，不确定是说给谁听。出了宿舍楼，倒有人打球。郑锐彬一把伸进周锐兜里把他手牵住拽了出来。

“别动，有人看着呢。”

周锐与其说听话，不如说反应快，没有再反抗。也什么都没说。

“生气了？”

快走过球场时，郑锐彬放开一点，才发现周锐也牵住了他。于是，他松开手，重新牵成十指相扣。

“放假这几天，我查了很多关于你的东西，把你写的歌都听了一遍，还看了你以前几个舞台。”

“嗯，你也说了好多你自己的事情。”

“那我现在再说一件。”

“嗯。”

“我刚学唱歌的时候，上的是那种大课，动不动被老师单拎出来。我觉得一个人张大嘴很难看，就总唱不好。”

“嗯。”

“然后老师发现了是怎么回事，你知道她怎么教我的吗？”

周锐轻轻“啊”一声，像是走神被点名。可郑锐彬牵着他很是安心，并不觉得他会走神。

“比起张嘴难看，你就不怕唱得不如其他小朋友？”

“我没那么爱和人比的。”

“你来这，不就是跟人比的吗？”

所以，真的不用在意他吗？郑锐彬忍不住冷笑一声自嘲，连忙掩饰：“你干嘛忽然听着像个大人——我也是大人了。”

“那你继续，我听你说。”

“老师和我说，其实没人看我的。我听别人唱的时候，也不会注意谁张大嘴难看。”

“就这样？”

“嗯，就这样。”

“嗯，我想想也是这么回事。有意思。”周锐抬头冲他一笑，眼神像丁泽仁看着周彦辰。

郑锐彬忽然觉得这样就很好，却也明白良机难逢，还是停下了脚步，让反应不及的周锐冲出一截。两个人的手，便被挂在了半空。

他们还是都没放开。周锐又开始沉默是金，正好让郑锐彬开麦：“所以你敢在镜头里牵卜凡，下午却不让我牵。”

看着周锐一秒恍然大悟，下一秒又恼羞成怒，郑锐彬赶紧截死了他的话：“下午干嘛不回答？”

他脸上绷不住笑，语调在周锐听来，想必也很是得意，惹得他一拳砸在他肩上。还挺疼。

“怕惯坏我？”

又一拳：“傻不傻。”

不用惯，男人也会学坏。周锐阅人无数，竟不明白？

“不知道是谁傻。”

“就你傻，非喜欢我。”

“我乐意。”

“行吧。”

周锐转身，继续前进。郑锐彬大长腿一迈贴上去，紧下牵着周锐那只手，举起来：“你说，这会儿会不会有人拍呢？”

 

果然，没有站姐守在店外。郑锐彬既安心又失落，却被周锐轻轻一笑逗乐。全时里面，也很安静。往常这个点，很多练习生都还没结束训练。但今天，店员都伏在了收银台上。

周锐默不作声径直拿了箱牛奶，回到原地推郑锐彬一把：“没带钱？”

“没人跟我抢，反倒不知买什么了。”

“那你也拿箱牛奶去。”

郑锐彬乖乖照做，去最里面拎了牛奶。并不重，普通女性一手一箱也不成问题。那不如......郑锐彬正要张嘴，忽然明白过来。想笑不能笑，硬是憋到咳嗽起来。

“怎么了——”周锐的关心隔着几排货架传来。

“没......”郑锐彬也顾不得先止咳，就赶到收银台。

“你自己什么也不买？”

郑锐彬被周锐扫一眼，竟觉得毛毛的。不过就这么败露，也省得还要编瞎话骗他。

“已经拿了牛奶了，买别的也不方便。”他 wink 一下，不管周锐正埋头付账。

 

“原来，你也会去猜，我在想什么。”

“反正又不难猜。”

“噢。”

“郑锐彬你要不是中戏状元，我真怀疑你是不是傻。”

“嘿嘿。”

“你那么喜欢跟着歌词过日子，《Shape Of You》可是已经唱到 first date 了。”

“那无所谓，反正我永远 love the shape of you。”

他清晰感觉到，周锐浑身包括手都僵了一下，忍不住也开始回想那夜那间大床房。可他今晚，真没有什么念头的。

“我说过，我想和你在一起。”

“嗯？”周锐又浑身僵了一下。

“所以，来日方长。今晚......我不会怎么样的。”

 

“你刚说，今晚不会怎么样？”

聊过了年夜饭、小侄女，两个人回到篮球场时，周锐冷不丁问出这一句。

“我就想跟你好好 first date，顶多亲一下。”

“行，你亲。”

篮球场已空无一人，宿舍楼的窗户却还亮着好几扇。郑锐彬觉得自己应该拒绝，又惊诧自己还有想拒绝周锐的时候。经历着堪比要不要请假来参赛时的困境，脚步不由放慢了好几倍。

他确实一直都是乖孩子，可察觉到自己喜欢周锐那刻起，就已经无法回头了。这并非他刻意叛逆，而是个人命运与历史进程共同的考验。他已经下定了要和周锐在一起的决心，那公开接吻，似乎只是时间问题。何况，现在，也不算公开......

“你在想什么？又没让你现在亲。”

郑锐彬不知道自己什么时候停下的脚步，又什么时候放开了周锐的手。不过在他面前犯蠢并不难堪，周锐也又重新牵住了他。

“过了今晚，你又想怎么样呢？还能带我出去开房吗？还是你打算，找个没人的地方，脱了裤子就做？”

离宿舍楼越来越近，楼上窗户和一楼大厅的灯光，照亮了周锐的脸。他恢复了那天在洗手间卸妆时的表情，淡漠而明艳。

那一刻，郑锐彬只当这是拒绝。现在才明白，克制是他最深沉的爱。

 

周锐一上楼，先敲开了果然宿舍的门。

郑锐彬与朱星杰再次烩面，他正带着蔡徐坤、小鬼蹦迪，钱正昊和秦子墨竟然也跟着嗨。他们一起看过来，便是邀请，却遭到了周锐的无情拒绝：“周彦辰呢？”

“不知在哪和泽仁蹦他们的迪呢。”朱星杰停下了舞步，尽量专心和周锐对话，大头节拍器却仍跟着“想给你穿上我的外套”*不住摇摆。

周锐点点头，把两箱牛奶放下，没再多说。门关上的刹那，一句“你有着吸引所有人的外表，但只会给我抱”*不甘被错过溜了出来。郑锐彬听着，忽然想哭。

*[朱星杰《失眠夜》](https://music.163.com/#/album?id=38033786)

 

“正好宿舍没人。”周锐故意笑得暧昧，郑锐彬又因这份心意意乱情迷。

被周锐拉着回到 VIP 大房，一推把门关上，也不锁，就挂住他的脖颈垫脚吻了上去。热情和技巧，都比六天前又更上一层楼。郑锐彬想，所谓情之所至，便是如此。

他放弃了所谓“证明自己”的野心，一手插入了周锐的长发，专心享受他唇舌的服务，回应也完全被带着走。他不是没有心痒，下体也有了健康男性该有的反应，但在与周锐春风两度之后，一个简单的吻，是他更渴望的东西。因此，只能把所有情欲、精力都集中到他们唯一难舍难分的器官。

一睁开眼，他的手还是伸进了周锐的卫衣，周锐也一条腿缠在了他腰上。但这些，都只是那个吻的一部分，而非任何延伸或独立的动作。顶头白炽灯照耀下，周锐忘情的脸泛着红，但和含着他性器吞吐舔舐时，是完全不同的状态。

他看着周锐从他身上下来站稳，扯扯他的上衣，又帮他整理了领子，像下一秒就要从口袋里掏出一盒牛奶。“亲够了？”一笑，又颧骨、眼纹都是风情。

但他知道结束了，只又亲下他的额头，便自己开了门，却连脸都没探出去就弹了回来。

“彦辰来了......”他插在兜里的手，仿佛捏着没来得及穿上的裤子。

“什么？”周锐微微皱眉，过来敞开了门。

周彦辰站在外面，抬着手，是正要敲门的姿势。丁泽仁勾着肩膀贴在他背上，看到周锐，“嘻嘻”一笑。俩人都没有要进来的意思，郑锐彬甚至不确定周彦辰注意到了自己。

“找我干嘛？”周彦辰和周锐同时问出这一句。

“哦，就给你买了牛奶。记得喝。”

郑锐彬想起他们在《流行之王》的母子设定，忽然意识到自己成了后爹。

周彦辰仿佛看穿了他的想法，也可能是因为小伙伴在边上，脸垮了一下：“泽仁你跟我一起喝吧，雯珺不是说他长这么高就是因为喜欢喝奶吗？*”

“是啊，泽仁你别客气。反正他这德性，估计决赛也喝不完。”

丁泽仁又“嘻嘻”一笑，打破了所有尴尬：“那谢谢锐哥啊。你早点休息。我长高了请你和彬哥吃大餐！”

“嗯，你俩也睡去吧。”彬锐一脸莫名其妙，只能这样回应。

*偶恋和乐鱼采访都有提，乐鱼还是泽仁问的

 

送走俩弟弟，周锐煞有介事眼看表，瞥向郑锐彬：“你还不去睡？”

“我就想泽仁这孩子怎么回事......”

“都说他是孩子了，还能怎么回事？”

“你说他跟彦辰怎么回事？”

“你这么关心彦辰？”

“不说我看你面子搀他上救护车，我跟他在 B 班也做过队友啊。”

“得了吧，我们 Mr.BIO* 才是队友。记得抹脸。”

周锐直接把他推出了门。

*Mr. BIO：锐哥 17 年 10 月与狗然天坑解约前所在的组合，星星和小花也在


	9. （八）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章【异彬/彬异】友情向

郑锐彬难以接受，这次约会竟以“我们 Mr.BIO 才是队友”完结。

其实，周锐和朱星杰、周彦辰、甚至陆定昊的关系*，他早有所了解，放假在家更冲浪恶补过。只是正说笑着，周锐却冷不丁来了这么一句。仿佛 Mr. BIO 生来便是一体，而他注定是过客。哪怕在这座营地，这栋宿舍里，那个只有他们的房间，都从不例外。难道是因为，朱星杰也在这里？

他将十指探入发间，又力竭一般撤出。朱星杰并不需要真的在哪里。他可是，“在音乐上能和周锐融为一体的人”，周锐和他开着房都要叮嘱“早睡”的人。

“想什么呢？”王子异本就温柔的声音，即便邦邦和 Jeffrey 不在，他又明显醒着，还是压得很低。郑锐彬不知他是醒了还是没睡着。但应该，不是自己吵醒的，吧？偶练是生存战，宿舍也不按公演小组分配，再养生或睡眠浅的人，两三个月总习惯了。可也正因如此，他想让王子异趁此机会睡个好觉。

王子异坐起来又抽起枕头，一手垫到颈后靠了上去。郑锐彬借着月光和较为轻微的光污染，惊叹他怎么能一点动静都没。甚至，他都没往这边看一眼。

他只比郑锐彬大一岁，又佛得表里如一，但睡着都能察觉到自己有心事，心思这么细的人，悄无声息又夜不能寐地担忧着自己，便也不奇怪。

“感情问题，可以吗？”郑锐彬受到了某种胁迫——王子异很可能会帮到他，不该放弃这个机会。

“谁没个七情六欲呢。”

郑锐彬知道他没什么别的意思，还是被噎得够呛。同时，心扉也又敞开些：“你说，喜欢上朋友的前任怎么办？”

“噢，一个圈子的。”这个语调，似乎比起平时还要淡定，郑锐彬听来又觉得带着嘲讽。他闷闷地“嗯”一声。若不能传到王子异耳朵里，便是默认。他也不指望王子异再接茬——这事儿真挺复杂的，人家好好修行着，凭什么蹚浑水？

“前男友，用这么在意吗？”

“是他在意。”

“你不也挺在意？”低沉舒缓的话语，藏着针。其实是自己戳的，但还是疼。

“我是在意他。”

“那她在意你吗？”

“不好说啊。”

“那她是在意你们这个圈子还是这个前男友......”

郑锐彬大概猜到王子异要说什么，想起与周彦辰擦肩而过的瞬间，又差点汗毛直立。而周彦辰，都还不是那个前男友——但总归比自己有地位。

“你这不废话。”

废话，其实往往正确，只是除此一无是处。

“要是你朋友不在意，这问题说不定就没了。”

废话，即便一无是处，却依旧正确。

 

“可是......” “你怕得罪他？” 郑锐彬沉默了。如果朱星杰真的不在意，那问题才大了吧。他甚至不敢，这么告诉王子异。

“毕竟一个圈子的......”

“她在意前男友，你在意圈子，那是，很多人盼着他俩复合？......那他俩之前是多好啊。”

单杀。

“不可能的......”郑锐彬有点混乱。

“是你朋友不想？”

双杀。

“我也不知道......他俩现在就朋友吧。”——仔细想想，朱星杰如果知道周锐的想法，难以想象他会拒绝，拒绝了俩人还能做兄弟。周锐这个人精，又那么了解朱星杰，也不难隐瞒这份心意。

“不知道......你作为朋友，问一句不奇怪啊。”三杀。

“我也不建议你弄什么幺蛾子。就这么：要复合，你帮忙；不复合，他表态。这是我能想到的办法。”

“那搞不好不就成我搅黄的了吗？”

“她不想让你搅和，根本不会让你知道。——初中女生都懂的道理。”

“她让我搅和，不是让我搅黄啊。而且初中女生哪有那么心机？”

“这你保证得了？——小学女生都懂的道理。”

“你怎么知道小学女生怎么想的！”郑锐彬忽然发现哪里不对...

“我有妹妹啊。” “妹妹还和哥哥说这些？”

“一般倒不会，不然我就让你找你妹去了。”

“那你是追过人前女友？”

“我倒想。可我只有前女友被人追的份。”

“切，上哪找你这佛系前男友去。”

“那你还是找找你妹。我说真的。”

“行了，我洗洗睡了。”郑锐彬锤了锤有点麻木的右腿。 “晚安，bro。”

“对了......我表态，他俩成了。no problem。”

*陆定昊也是《流行之王》选手，但没进入 Mr. BIO


End file.
